In drug stores, convenience stores, grocery stores or other retailers selling small quantities of non-prescription drugs, a display device is usually used to display one or two packets of a pain reliever, for example. Small quantities of other medicines or bandages, may be displayed by the display device.
However, when displaying a box of a non-prescription medicine, for example, the box is usually hung from a rod or peg extending from a display board, such as a peg board, at the retail location. A consumer will customarily remove the box from the display device to review the information contained on the box of medicine prior to its purchase.
The repeated removal and re-hanging of a display box can prove to be detrimental to the hanging tab extending from the display box. Therefore, the usually single sheet of paper board, including the hanging portion for the display box, is often times ripped by repeated consumer review. Attempts to fix the broken hanging tab with tape or staples may be functionally acceptable but aesthetically displeasing to the consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need to reinforce display packages hanging on a support rod.